


The Kidden

by djdaddybek (llyn)



Series: Otayuri Mafia AU [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kawaiilo Ren, Kitten, M/M, Mafia AU, Mutual Pining, Pet Names, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyn/pseuds/djdaddybek
Summary: Otabek tries his best to stay home sick and Yuri tries his best to help





	The Kidden

**Author's Note:**

> based on [kawaillo-ren's mafia au](http://kawaiilo-ren.tumblr.com) & my prompt fill for the birthday prompt for Otabek Altin Week

Doesn’t make any sense how his kitten found him, but there he is. When Otabek opens the door he’s pouting prettily with a Prada bag over his shoulder like he plans to spend the night.

“Kiddeh,” Otabek says, then blows his nose.

Yuri’s eyebrows come together. “What happened? I saw you yesterday.”

“Hhngh,” Otabek says, bleary.

Yuri takes pity, shooing Otabek away from the door so he can come inside.

Last time he was here–Otabek doesn’t want to think about it–washing all the blood matted in the kitten’s long hair, watching his shallow sleep with his heart clenched tight as a fist, Yuri moaning for him in his sleep so sadly.

Now it’s Otabek who moans like a bear with its paw in a trap and collapses back into bed.

Yuri giggles, “I like your track pants, Beka.”

Otabek can only groan and feel blindly for the covers until Yuri says, “Aw.” He kneels on the bed to help. His hands are so cool against Otabek’s skin that Otabek grabs one and presses it to his forehead like an ice pack, then to his cheek. Then–he must be delirious, it can’t be that he’s happy to see the brat–he weaves his fingers with Yura’s and kisses the back of his hand.

“ _Gross_ , daddy,” Yuri says, but he doesn’t pull away. “You’re all sick.”

Otabek groans and sets him free, muzzy head falling back into the pillows.

Yuri wipes his hand on the sheets, but he can’t keep the little smile off his face, blushing over the bridge of his nose. “I brought you some stuff,” he says, slipping the bag from his shoulder. He’s dressed in a black silk suit cut down to his navel–silly kitty doesn’t realize Otabek’s gonna have to move out, now that his neighbors have seen. But he looks so good, overturning the bag onto the bed with a hum, that Otabek forgives him. “I got you, um, well, I brought some vodka.”

Otabek laughs, then coughs, hiding his face in the pillow. The kitten smacks his chest with his little paw.

“Stop it, daddy. It’ll help,” he says, taking a swig of the flask himself.

Otabek sits up a little, Yuri watching as he stuffs a pillow behind his back, humming when the blankets slip down to his waist.

“Whad else, kidden?” he asks, grabbing a handful of tissues to hold up to his nose.

“Chocolates,” Yuri says, brandishing a long, black box. “And, um, these–actually those are for me,” he says, stuffing some flimsy leopard print shorts back into his bag.

“You’re nod ‘leeping here,” Otabek says.

“I know,” Yuri says, tossing his hair over his shoulder. “I gotta go to the club tonight, anyway.”

“Kidden–”

“I’m kidding, daddy, god. Let’s see. I brought you cigarettes, but, actually, that doesn’t seem like a good idea.” He tucks them into the bag just as Otabek reaches out for them with a whimper.

“And–” Yuri looks around the bed with a frown, the peers into the bag. “Oh. I guess that’s it. It seemed like more when I was packing it.”

“S’alrigh’ kidden,” Otabek says. He paws at the flask until Yuri grabs it for him, unscrewing the cap and handing it over.

“Sorry, daddy,” he says, watching Otabek take a pull. It burns all the way down and, for a few seconds, Otabek can breathe easy again. But the kitten’s shoulders slump. “I’m not good at this. Grandpa doesn’t let me near him when he’s sick. I’ve never had a, um–” Yuri tucks his hair back behind his ear, glancing into Otabek’s sleepy eyes and away, “–a friend to take care of.”

Otabek’s about the tell the kitten he’s done more than anybody could’ve expected, more than was smart or safe–this was dangerous and dumb as hell and perfect, too–but Yuri picks up the box of chocolates and lets them drop back to the bed with a frustrated little growl, pulling his knees up to his chest.

“I just–Yakov said you were sick, and I thought about–I mean, I know it’s not serious–but I thought about you all alone, and how you always make me feel so strong and like I can do anything, and how you say that even when it seems like there’s no hope there’s always a chance that things will work out, but only if I’m true to myself, and how you look when you say those things to me, like you believe them, too, and um–” he rests his chin on his knees. “I just wanted to help. I had some vodka on the way, over, too. I thought you might make me leave,” he explains, turning pink.

It makes Otabek smile behind his balled up tissues. He slips back down into the covers and pats the bed beside him. “C’mon, ge’ sick, then, kidden,” he says. “If you wan’ it so bad.”

Yuri doesn’t hesitate, slipping in beside him with a giggle. He doesn’t realize–pressing himself in all that silk and luxury back against Otabek, rubbing his little ass against Otabek’s ratty track pants, gasping when his daddy slips an arm around him and curls one hand under his jacket to twist a pierced nipple–that he’s all Otabek needs. He buries his burning face in Yuri’s hair, cool and soft as a spring breeze, and thinks that, though he’s never been one for birthdays, this one has been the best.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @commandantllyn
> 
> or on tumblr at [djdaddybek](http://djdaddybek.tumblr.com)


End file.
